Systems are known which allow a connection to a user's home cellular network provider in an environment where no dedicated connection to the user's cellular network provider is available by providing a gateway which is able to offer multiple different technologies (for example, satellite communications and cellular communications). Such systems act to transmit the user data using a chosen one of the technologies offered, with the most suitable technology being chosen dependent on the coverage and quality available.
It is also known to transmit user data from a single terminal to the user's home cellular network over multiple packet data protocol (PDP) data channels.